A New Dawn
by RiverWinchester
Summary: Elizabeth Daniels has grown up with the Winchesters and now that John is missing Dean and Liz must go to Sam and ask for his help to find John. Also nobody seems to noice just how special she is, bisides Dean but will the demons soon find out? Season 1. Dean/OC.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter One :The Past**

**Elizabeth's POV**

Hello. My name is Elizabeth Marie Daniels and I am not your normal twenty-five year old female.  
I was born on January 28th, 1980 to Jack and Rose Daniels in Lawrence, Kansas, and no my dad did not create the drink Jack Daniels. I have no siblings and I still haven't decided if that's a good thing or not. I am named after my dad's little sister who died at the age of five after catch some very serious illness.

The first three years of my life were brilliant, or so I was told. On November 2nd, 1983 our neighbour's house caught fire. Well that's the public story. First off they weren't just our neighbours they were family friends. They, Mary and John Winchester, had two sons, Dean and Sam.

Dean is a year older than me and was four at the time and Sam is three years younger than me and was six months at the time.

Our families were... no are different. We are hunters. Not you're usual we caught a deer for winter hunters but hunters of the supernatural. Now I know what you're thinking. Supernatural? Yah right. Send them to the loony bin. But it is actually true. Our families hunt the supernatural but I will be getting into more of that stuff later.

What really happened was Mary heard Sam crying in his crib and what any mother would do she went to check on her baby boy. She was not expecting to see what she saw. Standing over Sam's crib was a hooded figure with glowing yellow eyes. The hooded figure shocked at seeing Mary there used his demonic powers to slam her into the wall and drag her to the roof. When Mary was stuck on the ceiling yellow-eyes set her on fire. Hearing his wife's screams, John came running in and is distraught at seeing his wife being burned.

John crabs Sam out of his crib and hands him over to Dean and tells them to run into our house next door. Dean runs out immediately while carrying Sam close to his chest while John unsuccessfully tries to rescue their mother.

John was distraught at the loss of his wife and was determined to end the life of the yellow eyed demon.

After the loss of his mother Dean became very protective of Sammy and didn't let anyone hurt his little brother.

John usually left Dean and Sam at our house for days at a time while he went off searching for Mary's killer. This went on for about a year. On July 15th, 1984 my mom was killed a shifter who was disguising its self as an injured middle aged women to get into our house. Dean and Sam weren't there at the time it was one of the rare times John spent with his kids and Dad was visiting a friend.  
It was about six in the evening when she knocked and my mom let her in without batting an eyelid thinking she was just an injured old lady. I was in the house at the time and I really wished I wasn't. The minuet my mom turned her back the shifter jumped her and started clawing, ripping and biting away at my mom's skin. I will never forget the sound of my mom's screams and the smell of blood and flesh mixed as one.

I will forever be grateful to John as he shot the shifter with a silver bullet that killed it. I was frozen. I was shocked, scared and so many other things I just couldn't get my head around the fact that the pile of bones and flesh in the puddle of blood in the middle of the hall was my mom.

Dean got me out of my shocked state when he put his arm around me and brought me into the kitchen to sit down. Then came the tears but surprisingly Dean held me as I cried just like I did with him when Mary died.

I'm not really sure what happened after that to be honest it was all kind of a blur.

Two days later John, Dean, Sam, my dad and I drove to the next state and went to the nearest motel.  
John and my Dad sat us down and told us everything they knew about the supernatural world.

Sam of course didn't have a clue what was going on with him only being a year and a half but Dean and I understood to some extent and we wanted to learn how to protect ourselves and others so John and Dad taught us lots of stuff over the next eighteen months. They taught us skills which we might need in the search for whatever it was that took our mothers lives. They even got a few other hunters to teach us a few things like Bobby who is now like family.

But then of course our luck struck again. On January 2nd, 1986 my dad, Jack, was possessed by a demon. Nothing too fancy about the demon just your regular "I'm from hell" demon. John performed an exorcism on my dad and unfortunately he didn't survive.

So it was just John, Sam, Dean and I but we did okay. Until the age of 8, Sam believed that his mother had died in a car accident and his father was a traveling salesman, until Dean, being the genius that he is revealed to him the existence of the paranormal so little Sammy had to start learning but he didn't have the same interest in it as Dean and I did.

Sammy was really good at research. He just seemed to soak everything in even though he really didn't care for the knowledge.

So the next eleven years passed with nothing too over exciting. John was gone a lot in the start but when were old enough we were allowed to hunt with him so that was good because I didn't think I was going to be able to stay in motel rooms for the rest of my life. Dean and I were really close all threw our lives and we both watched out for Sam who rebelled from the supernatural world.

Now John and Sam fight a lot but nothing was like the fight they had when Sam wanted to go to college. He was nineteen at the time and we were in a motel room, no surprise there, and they just blew up at each other and it ended with Sam storming out of the motel and John yelling at him never to come back.

I haven't seen Sammy since. I do get the occasional phone call now and again.

So Dean and I have been hunting on our own for a few years now and with John every now and again. But recently we haven't seen John in at least a few weeks so Dean decided we should go to Sam and ask for help since he wasn't answering his phone.

So that's what brings me back to the present as we drive up to Sam's apartment on Stanford University's campus.

I sigh to myself knowing this wasn't going to be good especially since Dean wants to break into Sammy's instead of knocking but I leave him have his fun knowing that he was nervous about seeing Sam again after all these years.

**THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**HOPED YOU ENJOY XX**


End file.
